


Once Upon a Dream

by angellinetti



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on Sleeping Beauty, Baz is both Prince Phillip and Merryweather, I haven't watched this movie in a while, M/M, Nicodemus is Maleficent, Simon is Aurora, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Whoops my finger slipped and now Natasha is alive, trust me it works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellinetti/pseuds/angellinetti
Summary: 𝕴 𝖐𝖓𝖔𝖜 𝖞𝖔𝖚, 𝕴 𝖜𝖆𝖑𝖐𝖊𝖉 𝖜𝖎𝖙𝖍 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖔𝖓𝖈𝖊 𝖚𝖕𝖔𝖓 𝖆 𝖉𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖒. 𝕴 𝖐𝖓𝖔𝖜 𝖞𝖔𝖚, 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖌𝖑𝖊𝖆𝖒 𝖎𝖓 𝖞𝖔𝖚𝖗 𝖊𝖞𝖊𝖘 𝖎𝖘 𝖘𝖔 𝖋𝖆𝖒𝖎𝖑𝖎𝖆𝖗 𝖆 𝖌𝖑𝖊𝖆𝖒. 𝖄𝖊𝖙 𝕴 𝖐𝖓𝖔𝖜 𝖎𝖙’𝖘 𝖙𝖗𝖚𝖊, 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖛𝖎𝖘𝖎𝖔𝖓𝖘 𝖆𝖗𝖊 𝖘𝖊𝖑𝖉𝖔𝖒 𝖆𝖑𝖑 𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖞 𝖘𝖊𝖊𝖒. 𝕭𝖚𝖙 𝖎𝖋 𝕴 𝖐𝖓𝖔𝖜 𝖞𝖔𝖚, 𝕴 𝖐𝖓𝖔𝖜 𝖜𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖞𝖔𝖚’𝖑𝖑 𝖉𝖔. 𝖄𝖔𝖚’𝖑𝖑 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊 𝖒𝖊 𝖆𝖙 𝖔𝖓𝖈𝖊, 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖜𝖆𝖞 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖉𝖎𝖉 𝖔𝖓𝖈𝖊 𝖚𝖕𝖔𝖓 𝖆 𝖉𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖒.Simon Snow is welcomed into the kingdom with a celebration. When an unwelcome visitor shows up, reigning terror on the kingdom, his life is put into danger. Luckily enough, he has the three best mages watching over him to protect him from Nicodemus, and for some strange reason, spinning wheels.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Once Upon a Dream _

In a faraway land named Aelmere, there lived a King and Queen: King David and Queen Lucy. They were blessed with a baby boy, born on a cold December night. As Lucy gazed at the window, she decided, “We’ll name him Simon. Simon Snow.” Lucy adored the snow, and would come to adore it much more as the years passed.

A gathering was proclaimed by the King and Queen, letting everyone in the kingdom pay homage to their baby boy, Prince Simon.

On that joyous day, Queen Lucy welcomed her life-long friend, Queen Natasha Grimm-Pitch, her sister Princess Fiona Pitch, and Natasha’s son, Prince Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch. The boy, only five, looked down upon the precious baby, unbeknownst their future together. 

The three surrounded Simon, Natasha’s hand on the back of Basilton as she began to explain her gift, casting a simple spell. A flame lit in her hand, she approached the child. “Each of us will bless a gift upon the child. My gift shall be the gift of beauty. A beauty so rare, spun gold threaded through his hair. Lips that shame the red of a rose, he will walk with springtime, wherever he may go.” Natasha flicked her hand, and the fire turned into red sparks, floating above the baby. He giggled, waving his fists as if to catch them.

Natasha took a step away, Fiona taking her place, a flame in her own hand. “My gift shall be the gift of song, melodies his whole life long. The nightingale is his troubadour, bringing his sweet serenade to her door.” Green sparks flew above the baby, his blue eyes sparkling as he giggled.

Fiona stepped back, eyes wandering to Natasha. She gave a kind smile to her boy and led him forward. He looked at his mother, then back to the cooing baby. His flame was smaller than theirs, but steady and powerful, nonetheless. “Sweet Prince Simon, my gift shall be-”

Shrieks could be heard in the next kingdom over. Fiona looked up and scowled at the intruder, “Nicodemus.”

“Why, Queen Lucy, this is quite an assembly. You have royalty,” his eyes flicked towards the Pitches, “nobility,” his eyes flicked towards the right side of the room, “gentry, and my gosh, Lucy! You even invited the rabble!”

Shouts of terror broke out before Nicodemus threw up his hand, “Silence. I felt quite distressed when not given an invitation, but I am not offended. I shall bestow a gift on the child, as well. 

Listen well, all of you! The Prince shall grow in grace and beauty, beloved by everyone who meets him. But before the sun sets on his sixteenth birthday, he shall prick,” Nicodemus copied the action with his own, slender finger, “his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel…”

There was a great deal of silence, and then Nicodemus’ smile grew incredibly wide, “And once he pricks his finger, he will die.”

“Seize him!” Declared Fiona, yelling towards the guards.

Nicodemus only smirked at her and waved his arms once more. “Stand back, you fools!” Before he was devoured in smoke, he stared straight into Fiona’s eyes. 

“Mommy, he can’t die!” Basilton cried, and Natasha nodded.

“Basilton is right, he can’t die, for Basil has yet to grant his gift.” Natasha held out her hand and guided him forward. She nodded her head slightly and then stood up straight.

Basilton's eyes were wide, but he lit his flame without any struggle. “Sweet Prince Simon, If through this wicked man’s trick, a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death, just in sleep, the fateful prophecy you shall keep. And from this slumber you shall wake, when true love’s kiss, the spell shall break. For true love conquers all.” Basil flicked his hand, and the flame burst into tiny blue sparks. Baby Simon gazed with wonder as they fell upon him. 

Natasha smiled at her boy, holding his hand tightly. 

Still fearing for her child’s life, Queen Lucy declared all spinning wheels in the kingdom to be burned that very day.

So ‘twas done.


	2. Chapter 2

As the three Pitches separated from the crowd and into a empty room, Fiona started to huff. She stomped her foot before slamming the door shut. “It’s always Nicodemus.”

Natasha sighed, “Why don’t you have a cup of tea to cool down. I’m sure it will all work out somehow.”

Fiona shrugged her shoulders, sitting upon a pink chair. “A bonfire isn’t going to stop Nicodemus.”

Natasha laughed, “Of course not, but what if we reason with him?”

“Reason?” Fiona sneered, disgusted at the idea.

Basilton pitched in, “With Nicodemus?”

Natasha shrugged before slowly nodding her head, “He can’t be all bad, Fiona.”

“Oh, but he can, Tasha!” Fona waved her hands through the air as if she was explaining the universe.

“I’d like to turn him into a fat ole hoptoad!” Basilton huffed, sitting beside Fiona.

“Now, Basil,” Natasha tsked, “that isn’t very nice to say, now is it?” Basiton frowned and shook his head.

“Besides, our magic doesn’t work like that,” Fiona slumped backwards into the soft chair.

“It can only do good, Basil, to bring joy and happiness.” 

Basil’s eyes lit up for a second, “But it would make  _ me  _ happy!”

“Well, there has to be something we can do.” Fiona stood, starting to pace the room. Basilton watched with curious eyes. Fiona held up her fist, “I’ve got it! I’ll turn im into a flower!”

Basilton was the first to speak, “Nicodemus?”

“No, silly boy. The Prince!”

Natasha smiled, nodding her head at her sister, “He’d make a lovely flower. And, flowers can’t prick their finger.”

Basilton nodded, “It hasn’t any!”

Natasha looked at her boy and smiled, “That’s right. He’ll be perfectly safe.”

“Until Nicodemus sends a frost. He always ruins my best flowers,” Fiona grumbled.

“Nicodemus is going to expect everything we do!” Basilton argued, standing alongside the two.

Fiona smiled, “Oh, but he doesn’t, boyo. Nicodemus doesn’t know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don’t think he’s really happy.”

Natasha jumped on her toes a little, “That’s it! The only thing he won’t expect!”

“What, mommy?” Basilton asked, eyes wide.

“Why, we will raise the child ourselves, in an abandoned cottage in the woods. It will be perfect! Now come along, we must tell the King and Queen at once.” Natasha stalks out of the room and down the hallway, Fiona and Basilton staggering after her. 

So King David and Queen Lucy watched with heavy hearts as their prized possession, their only child, disappeared with the three Pitches into the night.

\---

“It’s amazing! Sixteen years, and not a single sighting of Prince Simon. He couldn’t have vanished into thin air. Are you sure you looked everywhere?” Nicodemus looked towards his servants. They all nodded their heads profusely.

“We searched mountains, forests, towns, houses, and every cradle.”

“Cradle?” Nicodemus tried not to sigh as he questioned them.

“Yeah, yeah. Every cradle.”

“Cradle! All these years, you’ve been looking for a baby!” Nicodemus started to laugh, and his servants followed along. 

Nicodemus abruptly stopped laughing. “Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles! You’re hopeless!” He shoved them away, resting his chin upon his palm. He looks to his pet raven, who has been staring at him this whole time. Nicodemus smiles, “My pet, you are my only hope. Circle far and wide, searching for a lord with hair of spun gold and lips as red as the rose. Go, and do not fail me!” The raven flew away from the cave, circling high before swooping down low. Nicodemus frowned, hoping his pet could find the lost prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated both Masquerade and this in the same day! I'm proud of myself. Not going to lie, this one is quite boring right now, but I promise it will get better!  
> Thanks for reading!! xx

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling nostalgic, and this was one of my favorite movies as a child.  
> If you want to keep up with me on social media, I have a snapchat and twitter, both are @/tayloronsaturn  
> My Insta, which I hardly use, is @/spider.tayy


End file.
